treasured memoires
by neo8
Summary: Kurt is going to leave the instahtute(sp?) will he stay or go (I'm warning you I don't like happy endings)


mod ring colors  
  
blue: sad  
  
green: happy  
  
red or black: angry  
  
purple: annoyed  
  
Kurt was leavening he had enough in there last battle he almost killed every one he packed every thing in his bag. Than Fox came barging threw his door."Kurt, is it true are you really leveing?""ves fox I am "he replayed blankly."why!"she cryed"I all most got you killed out there fox,Ivys in a coma jet vy never see again and I'm not talking about his 3erd eye! Scott has a broken leg and you hit your head!"kurt was referring to the bandages on her head "And your ponit is?..."she argued. there was a long pase"Kurt,...I don't want you to leave but if you are take this..."Fox handed him her ring not just any ring her mood ring it was a shape of a moon.befor she took it off the color was blue.she gave it to him and left still looking very upset. he remembered the first time they meet.   
  
--------------flash back---------------  
  
Pr. X was in his weal chair next to a boy in an overt coot "Pr. Jean and I are going out "called scott"befor you leave come here, you to fox"fox was on the computer in the next room. she entered a little upset she had to get off."this is our new student "said pr.x.scott shook his hand and he had had three blue fingers. fox's eye's widen "this is school for the gifted like you"pr.x resoned"Very cool "he said in a German axsent taking the hood off.fox'x face lit into a smile she was happy to see some one like her although fox aper human underneath the disuse she was a fuzz ball she had claws yellow eyes brown husky ears and tail."so what kind of powers do you have?"asked Jean happaly"I don't know "he said than he tell a ported to the other said of the room."maybe this"he said sarcastically.  
  
"heres your room Kurt."said the Pr."you veen this is vy room?"he said amased"yes Kurt you parents sent you here cuz they new you'd be happy here"he said "but I still look like this,pepole are sacred of me"he said looking at his shoes."pot this on "he handed him a watch and Kurt put it on than she went into his disyes"wow!,thank you Pr."he looked in the merrier joyfully "ya ant it cool "fox said finally speaking up "just look at me "fox pressed the button reveling her ears claws yellow eyes brown husky ears and tail.she smiled than pressed it again  
  
(((A/N:okay you all know how they meet so I'm going to skip the parts about Todd and got to the cas and fighting.)))   
  
"oh, I get it vhis is a trying room" said Kurt before he POOFED on to a machine removing the plug the machine went out of control shooting every one than 3 seconds later the machines stopped  
  
"I'm sorry veally sorry, I guess you don't me here any more...."he poffed."I'll be right back storm-""will handle ti pr."said Scott and Fox  
  
Kurt puffed into the room with the XJet in it"wOOOOOOOOOh"he breathed "ya like it" said Scott from behind him in the shadows stepping out "it the black bird 67 ran longer rang of fire power than than black bird 65""is this yours?,tell me it yours "Kurt pleaded "it is if ya want I'll tech ya how to fly it""but I almost killed every one to day "it happans"replyed fox""but aren't you scared of the way I look?"he said sadly "man, as long as you don't tees the shads and her-"ears!"foxs fineshed"will be fine"he continued "come on will show you were the keep the soda's"  
  
----------end flash back------------------  
  
But that was'ent enough to keep him from not leaving he continued packing and across the hall at the same time fox was crying on her bed knowing that she'll never see him again. Her body shook remembering there first kiss all thoh,it was'ent any thing special to him but it was for her.  
  
--------------flash back (AGAIN!)------------------------  
  
they were in the cold shivering alone in the moutons "we got to hold on" said fox Kurt was drifting away from her with his broken leg he wouldn't last long it was weir to be giving as guy a piggy back ride but you know,...they sang "you are my sun shine" to keep him awake "Kurt,"she pointed"A CAVE!"she ran quickly toward the snow she laid him gently on the cave floor "oh Kurt she cryed"-thats went it happened her tears fell off from cheek and on to his leg the blood was going back in to the wound she continued to cry hopping the crying wouldn't wear her out his leg healed evenly she smiled he now was sleeping she bent down and kissed him on the cheek he was cold she slipped next to him trying to keep warm.she feel a sleep she couldn't stay awake any longer than she woke up in the hospital wing stoma and the pr. were watching her "Pr."she jumped up suddenly her head spun"Is Kurt O-O-""Okay, yes "said the pr finishing it for her"that's good."and she went back to a peaceful sleep.  
  
-------------------end------------------------  
  
The memory soothed her in some way. And back across the hall Kurt was packing the last of his cloths "I don't Care Vhat she says I'm a danger and vhats it!"he shoted"besaids vere always getting into arguments!"he shoted"you know you don't fight that much really you've only had 1 argument in your live vith her."said a voice in his haed"shut up!"you know it's true."   
  
----------------flash back---------------  
  
fox was lining up for the fairies wheel than,....she saw Kurt with Ann they were having fun and talking she jumped out of line and ran to him and slapped him a cross the face.fox, was NOT the type to fright over boys but she looked very angry he was fighting for the both of em Ann and her self "HOW COULD YOU YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO GETER!"she shoted"WHAT GIVES KURT YOU GOING WITH HER OR ME! she protested and"Kurt shouted there looking nerves both of the girls ran crying Ann ran and was stopped by a boy and the talked to gather fox ran to the fairs wheel she still was going to have a good time if it killed her.  
  
She sat in the fairs wheel at the top crying. Kurt new this CUs he felt wet on his head he looked up and saw her up there. he looked around and telaported up there with her.she glared and took a deep breath " HOW COULD YOU"he voice all craked.scott told Kurt 'when women are like this try and softness them up.' than he reminder what happened when Scott did it to Jean he toth horribly she hit him again this time giving him a bloody nose."OMG!,kurt I'm sorry for that "she LOOKED sorry biting her lip"Fox,I'M sorry I shouldn't have done it."he apolagysed""I forgive you" she still did'ent look connived though,  
  
---------------end---------------------  
  
"VA but it was only time" Kurt looked out on to the grounds and he saw fox he telaported down there to her "I 'm just saying good by "he said "she did'ent even look up"o-o-ka-kay"than a tear fell into the water."just to remind you "she began "if you leave there will be know class clow,scott will have to 'guy' to hang with, and I won't have you "she whispered on the last one."how do you feel about me fox,"fox froze..."I-I- I love you" she said below a wisper"vhat?"kurt did'ent here her "I LOVE YOU!"she shouted turning bright red"kurt,how do you feel?"she said looking into his eyes "I Love you LOVE YOU I vant you to be in my arms I vhant to hold you on a long winters night I vnat to sing to you every night!!!!"kurt shoted.now that he had admitted it he condent leve"Kurt,i don't want you to leve......"she said began crying again. than he bent down and kissed her on the lips a gentle kiss she stopped crying and looked up at him they stud up and she hugged him he returned the gesture "I Von't levee" he said "good." than she said "Keep the ring"   
  
please let me know about my spelling and how I did for the first time riteing this stale usual I rite like this   
  
bob:blah blah  
  
kate: dribble dribble dribble  
  
so tell me and  
  
CLICK  
  
THIS  
  
BUTTON!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l V 


End file.
